The Two Kuro Neko Meet!
by xXMiracleXx
Summary: What happens when suddenly there are several transfers to Alice Academy? What happens when the new kids are from Shugo Chara? I'll give you the answer, all heck breaks loose. Two perverted boys, two heartless girl, and two mismatched people!
1. How it Started!

~The Two Kuro Neko Meet! ~

-Summary- Just what will happen when the Guardians are transferred to Alice Academy? I'll tell you right now, all hell breaks out. Ikuto as Natsume's senpai? Poor Mikan, now, with Ikuto he'll learn even more perverted. Hotaru's now Rima's little helper. Amu and Mikan are now a duo. Tadase...and Ruka?!What the heck is wrong with the world?!

~How it started! ~

"B-But Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan wailed, tears now streaming down her face.  
"Sorry kiddo, I gotta go, I'll be back soon." Tsubasa said, with a smile, ruffling the brunette hair.  
"B-But-!"  
"But nothing, I have to go. Bye Mikan-chan, be good while I'm gone." Tsubasa exclaimed, smiled, then walked off, leaving Mikan all alone. Mikan dried her eyes. 'It's not like he'll be gone forever.' she thought. Putting on the bravest face she could muster the girl walked off.  
"Huh." muttered a voice from the shadows. "This seems interesting." and with that the Kuro Neko #1, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, smirked, and once again melted into the shadows.  
"Oi, who the hell are you?" a voice called from above his head.  
"You, know, it's not very nice to greet people with, 'Who the hell are you?'" Ikuto replied, glaring in the direction of the voice.  
"And I'm not very nice." a boy with raven black hair, exclaimed, jumping out of a nearby tree. His uniform resembled the girl's, except for the skirt, of course. His crimson eyes bore into Ikuto's blue eyes.  
"Who do you think you are?" Ikuto challenged.  
"I don't know, you haven't told me who the hell you are." was his simple reply, as if Ikuto were am idiot to have not guessed.  
"If I were you I would shut up." Ikuto's chara, Yoru muttered under his breath.  
"Why should I?" he challenged.  
"Cause I'll shred you to bits." Ikuto said, smirking.  
"Not before I could burn you to a crisp for spying on Mikan." was his oh-so-kind reply.  
"Ohhhhh, feisty," Ikuto said, with a laugh.  
"Anyways who are you?" he interrupted his laughter with a deadly serious voice. "Tsukiyomi, Ikuto, sometimes know as the Kuro Neko." Ikuto said with a wave of his hand. He twitched, 'That looks like a Narumi move.' he thought.  
"You?" Ikuto said, interest peeking. "Huuyga, Natsume, also known as the Kuro Neko." Natsume said with so much venom in his voice it shocked Ikuto.  
"Geez, you sound like Amu." Ikuto muttered.  
"Who's Amu?" Natsume asked, puzzled. "I won't tell unless you tell you Mikan is!" Ikuto replied, sternly.  
"She's his girlfriend, Nyaa!" Yoru exclaimed happily, punching the air with his tiny cat paws. "What?" Ikuto murmured, "She's not my girlfriend yet. Natsume snickered.  
"NATSUME-KUN!" a male voice called. "See ya, Puss in Boots." Natsume said, smirking, and disappeared into the shadows.  
"Yoru~~!" everyone could hear, and following the venom-y voice was a voice screaming, "I'M SORRY, NYA! DON'T FLUSH ME DOWN THE TOILET LIKE RAN!"

~To be Continued~ ((Dramatic Music))  
Rylee: I do not own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice this fanfic purely fan made  
Natsume:........I hate it  
Mikan: That's not very nice.....  
Rylee: Just for that, *grabs megaphone* NATSUME WEARS UNDIES WITH MIKAN ON THEM! *puts down megaphone and smiles sweetly*  
Everyone: 0.0  
Natsume: It's NOT true  
Mikan: *backs away from Natsume* I hope not  
Rylee: R&R please! No flames!


	2. Welcome to Alice Academy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Welcome to Alice Academy!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sorry Ruka." Nastume muttered.  
"It's OK." the blond boy with clear blues eyes said. It wasn't unordinary for Natsume to be late.  
"Oh, and I met someone who's just that Narumi in the forest." Natsume said, twitching.'How can someone be that perverted, gay, and pyscho as to be compared to Narumi?!' Ruka thought, puzzled.  
~The Next Day~  
Amu looked up at the large gates of Alice Academy. Sighing, the pink haired girl muttered,"I can't believe the pervert co splaying cat is here."  
"That's not very nice!" Yaya, the brown haired girl next to Amu, scolded.  
"And what you called Kuki on the bus wasn't very nice either." Amu replied, glaring.  
"B-But, I didn't mea-" Yaya stammered, trying to convince Amu she didn't mean it.  
"Yeah, yeah." Amu said a sly grin on her face, and winked at Yaya.  
"Stop teasing Yaya, Amu." said a girl with almost silver hair, who was another member of their group.  
"She was just asking for it, Rima!" Amu said, laughing. And as usual, Yaya pouted.  
"You guys are sooooooo mean~!" Yaya wailed, flailing her arms. Walking up to the gate, a small group had formed, waiting for them.  
"HEY! Wait up!" an exhausted Tadsae yelled. His blond hair was plastered to his face, pink eyes wide, he had been trying to catch up to the girl.  
"NEVER!" Amu and Yaya yelled, and took off running, dragging Rima along with them. Kuki and Nogi, not far behind Tadase, tried to keep up, but then gave up.  
"KYAAA! THE NEW BOYS ARE AS CUTE AS NATSUME-SAMA AND RUKA-PYON!" a high girlish voice squealed.  
"Crap." all three boys said at once. 'Not more fan girls!' they thought in unison as more girl gathered at the gates.  
"If you wanna get in hurry up!" Yaya yelled, barely able to be heard over the roars of the now rabid fan girls/fan boys.((Rylee: Don't ask -.-)) The boys then took of running to catch up with the girls.  
~Inside Alice Academy~  
"Sugoi!" Yaya and Kuki whispered at the same time. The large buildings now shrouding them seemed giant.  
"Ah, Ran, Miki, Sue, Dia, you can come out now." Amu whispered to her charas.  
"NO! We refuse, you took Miki away from Yoru-kun!" the four chara yelled from inside Amu's backpack.  
"You didn't tell them?" Nogi asked, puzzled.  
"Nope. It's gonna be a surprise." Amu said smiling. There was now rustling that could be heard from inside the bag.  
"What's the surprise." Miki grumbled, sticking her head out of the backpack.  
"Yoru's here." Amu, Yaya, Kuki, Tadase, Rima, and Nogi said all at once.  
"WHAT!?!" the charas screamed. Miki looked as if she were going to faint. The Gardens nodded, and the charas broke out in cheers.  
~To Be Continued!~ ***Dramatic music***  
Mikan: Rylee does not own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice, this fanfic is purely fan made.  
Rylee: Thanks for reading =D  
Natsume:.....  
Rylee: She Yumi and I taught you a lesson  
Amu: But it was so harsh  
Rylee: What was that? *grins evilly*  
Amu: IT WAS IKUTO!  
Ikuto: Yeah, blame it on the cat. -_-  
Natsume: We're both considered cats, stupid -.-  
Mikan: R&R please  
Rima & Hotaru: No flames, or else *both hold up baka-guns*  
Rylee: Eh-he ^.^' Bye


	3. Damn The Cat! Or is it Cats!

~Damn The Cat! Or is it Cats?! .~  
Mikan was walking throughout the academy when she heard screams of several girls. 'Eh, I wonder what going on!' Mikan though, then ran ahead to find out, then changed her mind and ran off to get breakfast...  
"Hey! You! Oi, Polka Dots!" Natsume shouted. He had been attempting to keep up with Mikan and make conversation, but Mikan had the attention span of a squirrel. ((Rylee: But she's not evil like a squirrel! Erin: *Chucks book at Rylee's head* SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY! Rylee: T.T Ok)) 'Damnit, she's ran off again.' Natsume thought, sighing.  
"Hey, Hyuuga!" Ikuto yelled. Natsume stiffened at the voice. 'Crap! Crap! Crappity, crap, crap!' the Natsume in his head screamed.  
"Oi! Stop ignoring me! I know you can hear me!" Ikuto exclaimed loudly, knocking on Natsume's head. Natsume twitched.  
"Go die." Natsume said, narrowing his crimson eyes. 'Why the hell is he bugging ME?! Why not this Amu girl?!' Natsume thought, glaring. Ikuto smirked.  
"You do know my alice lets me read your mind?" Ikuto replied, while Yoru complained for a snack from inside Ikuto's pocket. 'Oh, shit.' Natsume thought.  
"'Oh, shit' is right." Ikuto said smirking. Natsume glared at him then walked off, in search of Mikan.  
~With Amu~  
Amu sighed."I swear it's like someone was having a party in my backpack, oh wait, there is." Amu growled. 'All night I hear music blasting and them screaming, Chug, chug, chug!' I don't even wanna know what they were drinking!' Amu ranted inside her mind.  
"Gomen, Amu-chan, we were just happy for Miki!" Sue explained a smile on her face.  
"By the way, why are you the only one of my chara's who got out of their eggs this morning." Amu asked, then took a sip of her milk.  
"I don't drink." Sue said, looking down. Amu spit out her milk.  
"Wh-Wh-WHAT?!?!" Amu yelled, almost flipping over the breakfast table. "AMU! YOU'RE SCARING THE LOWER GRADERS!" Kukai yelled, from across the table.  
"Excuse me for just finding out my charas drink!" Amu fumed, glaring,  
"I don't drink......" Sue said meekly. Amu shot Sue such a deadly look it shut up every one in the room.  
"HIIIIIIII EVERY ONE~!" Mikan yelled, bursting into the cafeteria with a bright smile on her face. Amu turned, ready to yell at whoever interrupted her.  
"I'm looking for Amu Hinamori!" Mikan exclaimed, a look of utter triumph. 'Crap!' Amu thought, a look of menace spreading across her face. Hotaru entered the room after her with a blank expression on her pale face.  
"OMG! SHE COULD PASS AS RIMA'S TWIN!" Tadase yelled. Big mistake. Hotaru whipped out her baka gun faster than you could say, "Peanut Butter Jelly Time!"  
"Who the hell is Rima. You have 10 seconds before I shoot you." Hotaru said, emotionless. Tadase paled, and muttered something about people at Alice Academy being psychopaths.  
"Rima is my friend." Tadase said, pointing to Rima. Rima and Hotaru exchanged a long look. Then, suddenly, everyone saw the unthinkable. She jumped into Rima's arms and yelled, "RIMA-SAMA!" Rima patted her head and sighed.  
~To be continued~ *dramatic music*  
Rylee: Say it, now. *glares*  
Natsume: *is in dress* Fine. -.- Rylee-s-s-sama doesn't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice  
Rylee: Good boy. *pats Natsume's head*  
Ruka: Hotaru hugged someone lovingly? It's the apocalypse! ((this is Erin here, spell-checking the story and uploading it on F-F (Which I don't like) and Rylee spelled apocalypse so wrong both of our computers didn't have a spelling suggestions xD))  
Erin: Oh gawd  
Amu: I agree  
Ikuto: *has cat ears* R&R please! *glares at Rylee for forcing Natsume and him to do this crap*  
Hotaru & Rima: No flames *both get out baka guns* or else.


	4. OK WTF is going on are you people crack?

~OK, what the eff is going on?! Are you people on crack?!~

Rylee: Well, you might be since you're reading this xD  
Natsume: *is wear once again, a pink frilly dress* I hate you.  
Rylee: Love you, too ^.^ Now, say it! :p  
Natsume: *glares* Rylee-sama doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara.  
Erin: NOW GET ON WITH THE STORY! *throws dictionary at Rylee*  
Rylee: HARHAR! I KNOW I SUCK AT SPELLING!

~Continued~  
"I'm sorry I couldn't inform you that I was attending Alice Academy, Hotaru-chan." Rima said, petting Hotaru as if she were a dog. Mikan and Amu paled, and had both their mouths wide open. Hotaru had a wide smile on her face and was chatting happily to Rima.  
"That's more than Hotaru has said for the year..." Ruka said, staring. Mikan stared at her best friend.  
"H-Hotaru?" Mikan whispered and lightly touched her friend's shoulder. Hotaru whipped around with her trusty baka-gun in hand.  
"What is it, idiot?" Hotaru said her face blank, tone emotionless. Mikan was taken aback. 'What the eff is happening?!?!'  
"I see I've taught you well!" Rima exclaimed, a small smile on her face. Hotaru grinned in response. At this, Yo-chan suddenly entered the room holding a small girl's hand. The girl was blushing, had long brown hair, and deep brown eyes. She was also wearing a uniform. Three year old boys would be offering cookies to her all week.  
"Oi, who is this, Yo-chan?" Natsume asked, raising an eyebrow. All madness is breaking loose today. The girl smiled.  
"I'M RYLEE, YO-CHAN'S GIRLFRIEND!" Rylee yelled, sounding a lot like Mikan. ((Mikan: What's that supposed to mean?! Rylee: It means you and Natsume will have twenty children. Natsume: What? Rylee: Uhhhh, gtg! Mikan & Natsume: Wait, we're not done talking ye-!)) Silence followed this, along with Yo-chan turning red.  
Then Narumi-sensei walked into the room yelled, "THIS IS A DARE FROM PERSONA: I'M GAY! I'M GAY! I'M GAY! I'M GAY!" then ran out.  
"What the heck just happened?" Tadase and Ruka said at the same time. Rylee and Yo-chan walked up to Mikan, and the Guardian's table.((Kukia: Last time you spelt my name Koki! . Tadase: And you called us the GARDENS! Rylee: SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO BEING SILENT! .Erin: This time you called Tadase Tadsea and Kukai Kukia xDDD And Tsubasa Tusubasa...)) Mikan smiled at Rylee and Yo-chan, then at Amu.  
"You're my new senpai until Tsubasa gets back!" Mikan exclaimed smiling happily. Amu glared.  
"Why me?" Amu asked, puzzled by why it had to be her.  
"Cause I like your pink hair!" Mikan yelled happily. 'Oh, joy another idiot.' Amu thought, sighing. Rima and Hotaru were still chatting away when Tadase said something.  
"How did you two meet?"  
Hotaru and Rima turned, both once again expressionless, and then said, "We were pen pals." Mikan pouted and Amu remembered the assignment that we had to have a pen pal, she'd gotten some weird little girl in a mental institute, 'Maybe that was Mikan.' she thought, while Rima said she had one exactly like her. 'She wasn't kidding.' Amu thought, and sighed.  
"How come you never told me?!" Mikan whined.  
"You never asked." Hotaru said, then shot Mikan in the head with the baka-gun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rylee: Didn't you just heart it? -^.^-  
Oh gawd, what am I saying?!?! Evil clique books! .  
Ikuto: Go away *has cat ears*  
Rylee: Say it and you and Amu will have a happily ever after since  
Amu: I DIDN'T AGREE TO ANYTHING  
Erin: You will if you want to see your chara's alive.  
Natsume: What is wrong with you people?! 0.0  
Erin: She's messed up in the head, REALLY needs a dictionary, and is just plain stupid.  
Mikan: I agree with Natsume  
Hotaru: Is it cause you, too, have finally found out you two love each other?  
Mikan & Natsume: What? NO!  
Yo-chan: Help me  
Rylee: Aww, he said his first words  
Natsume: Cause you kidnapped him  
Rylee: Uh, uh, IKUTO! Your turn!  
Ikuto: *drops cookie he stole/ was munching on* What? Oh yeah.....R&R please, nya! *glares at Rylee* There, happy?  
Rylee: Jes  
Hotaru & Rima: No flames *both hold up baka guns* or else.  
Yaya: *says in high little kid voice* Daddy, feed me, *voice deepens to evil voice* NOW!  
Tadase, Kukai, and Ruka: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU'RE LATE!  
Erin: LOL you did the Kukia thing again xDD (NOTE: I'm the editor, so I only left one "Kukia" there instead of "Kukai")


	5. I HATE you!

~I HATE you!~  
'I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life!' Amu thought, sweat dropping. 'If every day at the Academy is this weird, I'm gonna go mad!' Amu thought, while Mikan was rambling on and on about some dude she likes.  
"Ne, Amu-chan, are you listening to me?!" Mikan inquired, gazing up at her new senpai. Amu snapped out of her in-mind rant and looked up.  
"Huh? Oh yeah..." Amu murmured, hoping Mikan would buy it. Apparently she did because she then started talking about a lake she found in the middle of the forest. ((Mikan: Are we gonna go swimming? Rylee: Jes! =D Natsume: I'm not going Rylee: You're going and you'll like it Natsume: Why should I? Rylee: One word: Speedo.)) Mikan started tugging on Amu's shirt and pouted.  
"So do you wanna go swimming?" Mikan questioned, a pleading look in her eyes. Amu hesitated, what was the worst that could happen? Drown? Hell, it wasn't that big of a risk. If only she knew that Ikuto had heard their whole conversation.  
"...OK..." Amu said. Mikan squealed in joy and started dragging Amu to where ever the hell the lake was. While Amu was screaming she needed a bathing suit and wouldn't go in her undergarments Ikuto smirked in the shadows.  
"You know, you really gotta learn how to stop stalking that girl." Natsume said from a tree above Ikuto's head. Ikuto glared at him.  
"Why won't you leave me alone?" Ikuto asked, wondering why the kid had been sticking to him like glue ever since this morning.  
"Cause its fun to ruin your life and bug the hell out of you." Natsume exclaimed, and then jumped out of the tree, landing directly on Ikuto's head.  
"DAMN IT! THAT HURT!" Ikuto yelled, eyes narrowing at Natsume. Natsume smirked. 'Wanna be like that, eh? Well two can play at that game.' Ikuto thought, glaring.  
~With Tadase and Ruka~  
"So......you want to rule the world?" Ruka asked, looking at his new senpai, Tadase. Tadase straightened his back and smiled evilly.  
"Yes I'm going to rule the world." Tadase exclaimed. ((Rylee: Yeah, yeah Tadase: I will! Rylee: Sure princess Tadase Erin: Don't you mean Tadagay? Amu: You guys are mean!)) Ruka looked at his senpai in awe.  
"AWESOME!" Ruka yelled. 'Finally someone gets the big picture.' Tadase thought happily.  
"Eh, what's this........Oh cool! We're invited to go swimming at the lake!" Tadase yelled looking at his phone, and off the two blond boys went.  
~With Hotaru and Rima~  
"My Amu senses are tingling."  
"My Mikan senses are tingling." Rima and Hotaru said at the same time.  
"They're at the lake!" they said, looking at their idiot tracking devises.  
~With Yaya, Yo-chan, and Rylee~  
"Oh cool! Amu just texted me to go to the lake!" Yaya yelled, smiling. The two little kids nodded, and Rylee was practically bouncing. Once Yaya said they could go, Rylee took off at full speed, dragging poor Yo-chan the whole way.  
~To be continued!~ BUM BUM B-AAAAAAA!  
Natsume: *is in Speedo* Rylee-sama doesn't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice. *glares at Rylee*  
Rylee: Love ya' too Natsu-kun!  
Mikan: What do we do now?  
Amu: Truth or dare!  
Ikuto: OK, Amu, truth or dare  
Amu: Crap, truth  
Ikuto: Who do you like?  
Mikan: Who, who, who?  
Natsume: Shut up, stupid  
Amu:.......  
Yo-chan: She's not gonna tell you unless Rylee-chan approves, cause she doesn't wanna get in trouble  
Natsume: Did you just call 'it' Rylee-chan?!  
Rylee: Watch it! And yes he did! -^.^-  
Amu: *disappears*  
Ikuto: I will find out one way or another Amu!  
Yo-chan: R&R please  
Ikuto: Hey! I thought that was my job!  
Rylee: Well you thought wrong! *huggles Yo-chan*  
Erin: This is scary 0.0 Oh wait, I can call you a pedo! Cool!!  
Hotaru &Rima: No flames or else *both hold up baka guns*


	6. Swimming, Funicle stuff, and Romance!

~Swimming, Funicle stuff, and Romance!~  
Natsume &Ikuto: *both have cat ears* Rylee-sama doesn't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice

~Natsume's POV~  
'He looks like an idiot!' I thought, looking at Ikuto. He was swinging from a rope, about to fall into the water. Ikuto glared at me. 'Well if you don't like it, get the out of my mind!' I mentally yelled at him. Ikuto stuck his tongue out at me.  
I burnt the rope, causing him to fall into the crystal clear lake. Ikuto resurfaced pissed. I smirked, dang I was doing that a lot nowadays. I heard a stick snap, and imminently turned around.  
~Ikuto's POV~  
'Damn that brat.' I thought, glaring at the ungrateful brat. We're both wearing trunks, without shirts, waiting for everyone. To pass the time I was swing on a rope, about to jump in, and was reading Natsume's mind, minding my own business when I glared at him for a particular thought. He yelled at me mentally, but then burnt the rope. And let's just say, I didn't want to take an unexpected swim. I got out of the water when all of a sudden, the kid turned around and there was Amu-koi and Mikan-chan.  
-Mikan's POV~  
'Why are they staring at us like that?' Mikan thought, startled. Natsume-kun and some blue haired dude had both their mouths hanging open. My face felt hot, why are they staring?!?! Am I wearing my bathing suit correctly?!?! I glanced at myself. I looked normal! Other than the fact I was wearing a two piece- wait oh gawd! Am I getting fat?!!?!  
"Close your mouths! You'll catch flies!" Amu yelled, glaring. 'Amu-senpai to the rescue!' I thought, because I was about to say,'DO I LOOK FAT OR SOMETHING?!' burst into tears and run like a mad women. Natsume and blue dude ((Rylee: HAHAH! You got called blue dude! XD Ikuto: Shut up!!!)) closed their mouths, resumed bored expressions, and looked away.  
"Ne, Natsu-kun, is this your brother?" I asked, in amazement about how much they acted alike. Natsume looked at me as if he were about to set my on fire again. Blue dude chuckled, then stopped.  
"No polka-dots, this is another idiot like yourself." Natsume glared.  
"You set her hair on fire before?" blue dude said, raising an eyebrow. Then he whirled around once more, glared at me then said,"And stop calling me blue dude! IT'S IKUTO!" IKUTO yelled. I jumped behind Amu-senpai. He looked pissed. Wait, how did he know what I was thinking?!?!  
~Amu's POV~  
"Dammit, Ikuto, leave her alone." I muttered under my breathe. Mikan and I weren't that good of fiends but Mikan was acting as if Ikuto was about to beat her. Ikuto smirked then walked over to Mikan and me. He leaned in close, less then an inch from my face.  
"Only for a kiss." he whispered softly, voice seductive and welcoming. Wait, what the hell am I thinking. I backed away, careful not step on Mikan, shaking my head. Ikuto's face fell.  
"Awww, you're no fun!" Ikuto whined, pouting. Raven haired over there smirked.  
"You sound like Mikan." the boy said, looking a lot like Ikuto. Hmmmm, maybe they could be related. For once Mikan was right. "Snap!" Someone had just joined us, every one turned to see who had arrived.  
~Rylee's POV~  
YAY! Yaya-senpia FINALLY got us to the lake. Ohhhh there's Natsume, Mikan, Ikuto-sama, and Amu-chan! Ohhh water! I took of running past every one, and took a dive into the water.  
~Natsume' POV~  
'I swear this little girl is like a mini-Mikan. She just ran past every one, bathing suit on backwards, and dove head first into the water. How does Yo-kun deal with her all day? Ok, well I just contridicted myself, because I deal with Mikan all the time. Argh, whatever! I looked around, whoa where was Rylee?! She's been under the water for quite a while. What the hell?! Yaya and Yo-kun just burst through the trees.  
"DID YOU LET RYLEE INTO THE WATER?!?!" Yaya screamed, looking as if she would kill someone.  
"Uhhhhh, y-y-yes." Mikan whimpered. Yaya screamed curses up into the sky. ~Mikan's POV~  
Yaya looked like a bull about to charge. WHO TO HIDE BEHIND?! I glanced nervously around, then dove behind Natsu-kun.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Natsume said, raising an eyebrow. I shivered even though it was fairly warm today.  
"Hiding." I whimpered. Natsume looked at me like a weirdo. I couldn't blame him.  
"WE'RE HERE!" a familiar voice called.  
~Ruka's POV~  
After calling out, I realized I'd interrupted something. Tadase and I were the second to last to have arrived.  
"Tadase, Ruka, you're going to help us find Rylee. She has the Alice of water and can stay under water as long as she likes, she can breathe under water, but sadly, we cannot, so we're taking air tanks. Ah, good Hotaru and Rima are here. And now the groups are Rima and Tadase, Hotaru and Ruka, Mikan and Natsume, and Yo-chan is with me, get your air tanks and let's go!  
~Underwater with Mikan and Natsume~  
Mikan and Natsume were the first to get underwater, now at the lake bottom, they were all alone.  
"Ne, Natsume?" Mikan whispered, getting rid of all her fears, she decided it was time to confess.  
"Yeah Polka-dots?" Natsume replied, scanning the area for the little girl. Mikan gulped, it was now or never.  
"Nastume-kun, I like you........No, not even like, I-I think I love you." Mikan said, looking up hopefully, tears in her eyes, ready for rejection. Natsume stopped walking, shocked. He looked Mikan in the eye.  
"Mikan, I-"  
~With Hotaru and Ruka~  
"Nogi-kun?" Hotaru asked, looking at the blond boy next to her. They were the second group to reach the depths of the lake.  
"Yes?" Ruka replied, looking up from the lake's muddy ground. Hotaru looked almost sad. 'I wonder why?' he thought. What a fool.  
"It hurts." Hotaru whispered. Ruka looked at her quizzically. Nothing looked hurt. Yet Hotaru looked injured.  
"What hurts, Imai?" Ruka asked, in wonder.'Hotaru looks like she's in pain, I wonder what's hurting her?' Ruka thought.  
"My heart hurts, it feels like it's ripping open. It hurts a lot. Do you want to know why? It's because no matter how hard I try, the one you're always smiling at is Mikan, never me. It's not fair." Hotaru whimpered, totally out of character, on the verge of tears.  
"Hotaru I-"  
~With Ikuto and Amu~  
"Amu?" Ikuto asked, a pleading look in his eyes. Amu wondered why.  
"Yeah?" Amu replied simply. Ikuto looked like a sad kitty.  
"Why don't you like me?" Ikuto asked, feeling like he'd failed.  
"Ikuto I-"  
~With Rima and Tadase~  
Rima and Tadase were probably the only ones doing their jobs silent when.  
"HELP!" a little girl's voice screamed.  
~With Yo-chan and Yaya~  
"I'm sure she's OK, Yo-chan." Yaya comforted the little boy had seemed so worried.  
"HELP!" Rylee's voice called from far away. Yaya had been wrong.  
~To be continued!~ -insert dramatic music here-  
Rylee: I hoped you liked this chapter!  
Yo-chan: R&R please!  
Ikuto: Drama, drama, drama  
Tadase: You sound like a gay dude  
Erin: You're one to talk  
Hotaru and Rima: No flames allowed *both hold up baka-guns*


	7. Two Can Keep A Secret If One Of Them Is

~Two Can Keep A Secret If One Of Them Is Dead~  
Natsume: Rylee doesn't own shugo chara or-  
Rylee: Wait, where's Ikuto?  
Ikuto: *Runs in* GAKUEN ALICE! *pants*  
Rylee: Where have you been?!?  
Ikuto: Uhh, to the story!  
Rylee: Wait one min-  
~With Natsume And Mikan~  
Mikan's Jane doe eyes widened. Had she really said that aloud?! Feeling her eyes fill with tears she waited for the slap of rejection. Nervously twirling a wet piece of auburn hair, she waited.  
Natsume felt the wind being knocked out of him. Did she just say what he thought she did?! Those three words that struck fear into the core of every Male's soul. He'd been waiting for this but, why now? Sighing, he ran his hand though his jet black hair.  
"Mikan, I think you're an idiot," Natsume whispered softly, chucking. Mikan felt as if she'd been slapped. So that's how he felt. Now he'd never speak to her. Ever. Done. Nada. Zip. Feeling tears about to stream down her face Natsume smirked. 'Jackass!' Mikan mentally yelled at him.  
"And that's why I love you." he added, voice barely audible, yet Mikan heard loud and clear. Shivers went up and down her spine. Mikan's heart felt as if it were going to stop beating.  
"R-Really?" Mikan asked softly, looking into his crimson eyes. Natsume took her hand and wrapped with his. Mikan's cheeks flushed a rosy red.  
"Really." His voice was soft and seductive. Mikan felt her legs go weak, her heart sped up. Natsume smiled, they had finally admitted it.  
"I could kiss you if we didn't have air tanks!" Mikan exclaimed, a little too forward. Natsume chuckled. This was one of the reasons he'd put down for why he liked her.  
"Why not?" Natsume asked, raising an eyebrow. Mikan stopped breathing for a second. And I'll let you imagine what happens next. ~With Hotaru and Ruka~  
'Did she just admit that she likes me?' Ruka thought, startled. The Ice Queen's heart had melted for him. But would he accept it? Then he looked into Hotaru's deep purple eyes, and the hurt, confusion, and hope behind them couldn't be faked. Did her eyes always seem so deep?  
Hotaru felt the tears. This was so out of character for her usual calm, composed self. Always so cold, she was sure Ruka was thinking she was acting. 'Well this isn't an act!' Hotaru thought, biting her tongue.  
"Hotaru I-" Ruka started, but was cut off by her. Hotaru was laughing through her tears.  
"It's OK, Ruka, I know...You don't even know me that well, you were probably being nice to me because I'm your love's best friend. Well, go ahead, I'm probably nothing to you so, go on, I won't bother you anymore." Hotaru said, through a fit of tears, sobs, and laughter. Ruka looked at her, about to take her hand and tell her, when she pulled her hand away.  
Shaking and shuddering, Hotaru shook her head as if she understood something Ruka didn't. Ruka sighed, and instead of her hand, he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. Their air tanks clanked together, but he didn't care.  
"Would you listen to me for a second? I like you too Hotaru." Ruka whispered into her ear. Hotaru looked into his eyes, shook her head, and smiled.  
"I like you too." she whispered, and buried her head into Ruka's chest. They stood there for a while in that position, not moving, but then they parted. Looking lovingly into each other's eyes, they decided to go back to searching for Rylee. ~With Amu and Ikuto-aka-Mr. Tardy-Pants!~  
"Ikuto, I don't dislike you. I HATE you." Amu said, with a wave of her hand, dismissing his question. Ikuto glared, then sighed, wait, how do you sigh underwater?!?! . Never mind, back to the story.  
"I'm serious Amu." Ikuto mumbled, his face dead serious. Amu flinched. 'This is so OOC of him! I mean, I never knew he could be this serious?!' Amu's thoughts wailed. Nervous, and suddenly self-conscious, Amu crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Prove it." Amu demanded, 'He was probably joking!' Amu thought. 'But.....look at him......he's not joking.' a small voice of reason whispered from the back of Amu's mind.  
"Mmmk." Ikuto said, stopped, grabbed Amu by the waist, pulling her to him, and tilted her chin, so she was looking at him. Amu gasped, what the hell just happened?! Looking into his eyes Amu saw he was serious.  
"Ok, I believe you." Amu replied, her voice shaking. Ikuto was suddenly back to himself and smirked.  
"Good!" Ikuto exclaimed, "Now let's find the brat." ((Rylee: *gaspeth* Ikuto's having mood swings! Could this mean.....Amu's gonna be a Daddy! 8D Erin: *grabs the frying pan off the stove and hits Rylee over the head with it* SHUT UP! Rylee: OW! DANG IT! I WAS USING THAT TO COOK! Erin: On with the story!)) Amu's senses where still tingling from Ikuto's touch.  
"I'll never understand men with their psychotic moods." Amu grumbled to herself.

~With Tadase and Rima~

"Oh, eff, we better hurry, Ikuto will kill us if anything happens to his baby sister!" Tadase babbled, sounding like a teenage girl who broke a nail.  
"I thought Ikuto only had one sister?" Rima asked, her usually blank face now had a look of confusion.  
"So did I but, apparently, she was given up to another family but then there was an accident. Now Ikuto's Rylee's guardian." Tadase explained, then motioned for her and him to go help Rylee. Rima nodded, then walked with Tadase to Rylee in silence.  
~With Everyone else who somehow magically found Rylee before Tadase and Rima~  
Rylee's eyebrows scrunched together in puzzlement. Then looked up and glared at the Lake Monster, it bore a close resemblance to the lockless monster.  
"Go fish." Rylee murmured angrily, then grabbed a water proof card from the deck. The monster laughed, or whatever you call a monster's way of expressing joy.  
"Rylee?!" Youichi called, from somewhere outside or the cave. "YAY! YO-KOI IS HERE!" Rylee screamed, chucked her cards at the monster and ran and tackle hugged Youichi.  
"Poor Youichi...." Natsume said, then took Mikan's hand. 'Snap!' The couple whirled around to see Hotaru and Rima taking this chance to take pictures of the two couples.  
"Hotaru! RIMA!" Ruka and Tadase called. Everyone sweat dropped, other than the blackmailing queens, they had left their partners in the dust to get some dirt on people around them.  
"Let's go home!" Rylee said with a yawn, holding Yo-chan's hand. Every one nodded in agreement. It had been a long day. Everyone started walking, and when no one was looking Hotaru gave Ruka a small smile.  
~To Be Continued, Cause Amu Won't Say She Wuvs Ikuto~ *dramatic music*  
Rylee: *grabs Ikuto by the collar of his shirt* WHY WERE YOU LATE?!  
Ikuto: I was uhhhh eating pie!  
Rylee: *lets go* See, now was that so hard?  
Natsume: He's lying and you know it  
Erin: Yep, but Rylee's probably bored of bugging him and will find something else to d-OW! *was poked with a stick by Rylee* -Slaps Rylee-  
Rylee: Owww! *hides behind Yo-chan*  
Youichi: *pats Rylee's head*  
Amu: Since when did he have emotions? What's that-OW! OMG I'M SORRY YO-CHAN *evil spirits chase Amu*  
Yaya: Rylee-Sama doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara  
All the charas:WE ALREADY SAID THAT!  
Yaya: WELL TOO BAD!  
Rima & Hotaru: No flames allowed *both hold up baka bazookas((New improvement))* Or else  
Erin: I want a baka bazooka!!!!!!!!


	8. CANDYYYYYYY

~CANDYYYYYYY~  
Rylee: Welcome to the 8th chapter of this story! =D  
Erin: *says in a cheerful tone* And hopefully the last~!  
Rylee: *sticks out tongue* I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, now Ikuto and Natsume  
Natsume and Ikuto: *both are dressed up as Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew complete with tail, cat ears, necklace, kitty paws, ribbons, and dress* Rylee-sama doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara  
Hotaru and Rima: *are taking pictures* We're so gonna be rich.  
Yo-chan: On with the story!  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~PIE_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
Amu sighed, and plopped onto her bed. The pink comforter was the same Iktuo had snuggled up to just a few weeks ago. Amu's cheeks flushed. 'Why am I thinking of him?! Why it because of earlier?!' Amu pondered. Sighing again, Amu fell backward into her soft pillows. Trying to calm herself so called out to her charas for support and opinions as to why she couldn't get Ikuto's image out of her head, as for it was usually Tadase, but lately, Tadase's image had began to gradually disappear, and now it was gone. Replaced with that perverted cat-boy.  
"Ne, Ne, Amu-chan, what is it? Why are you still awake?" Amu's chara's asked, concerned for Amu. Amu sat up and pressed pillow to her chest, took a deep breath, and looked at her charas.  
"I can't get HIM out of my head." Amu whispered, instantly realizing how cheesy it sounded. Sue, Miki, Ran, and Dia perked up.  
"SEE! I TOLD you Amu LOVES Tadase~!" Ran squealed, pointing a finger at Dia and did a victory cheer.  
"It's not Tadase......It's Ikuto." Amu murmured, barely loud enough for them to hear.  
"WHAT?!?!" all the charas yelled, shattering the peaceful silence that had settled over the dorms of Alice Academy.

~In Mikan's Dorm~  
Mikan jolted upright in her bed. The creamy white sheets Mikan had been griping in her sleep were released, and Mikan looked frantically around the room. 'What was that loud noise?' Mikan thought, wiping her eyes. Glancing at the clock, Mikan groaned. 3:00 a.m.!  
Shutting her eyes Mikan tried to resume her dream. Mikan opened her eyes and shook her head.  
"Dang it. It's gone!" Mikan whined, stretching her arms. Her dream was so blissful, calm, and absolutely perfect. Mostly because Natsume was in it. 'Natsume.' Mikan thought, and her heart flipped. Natsume. It was a wonderful name, attached to a wonderful, handsome boy. And he was hers.  
Mikan's stomach growled, snapping her out of her jubilant ((It's a word, google it!)) thoughts. Stepping out of her wooden framed bed, she crept across the wooden floor, slipped her slippers on, and crept through the door, silently closing it. ~With Natsume~  
Natsume steely crept through the halls of the male dorms. In his red flannel pj's, he had been trying to reach the kitchen without waking any one up. The last thing he needed was Rima and Hotaru to take pictures and hand them out to the rabid fan girls. Shuddering at the chaos it would promise, Natsume finally reached the stairs.  
He usually didn't have a midnight snack, but, hey, there was a first for everything. Walking down each step one at a time, in case Mikan's klutziness rubbed off on him, he soon reached the bottom. Sighing in relief, Natsume entered the kitchen.  
"HOLY CRAP!" Natsume yelled, running into someone in the kitchen.  
"KYAA!" a familiar voice screamed. Natsume felt the cool, smooth marble tiles, beneath him. 'Damn, that actually hurt!' Natsume thought, about to set however ran into hims hair on fire.  
"SORRY NATSUME!" Mikan pleaded. Natsume stood up, what the heck was Mikan down here for?! Natsume walked over to her and said,"Shut up or else I won't go with you to Ruka's Halloween party tomorrow." Mikan nearly fell over in shock, muttered something about her boyfriend, aka Natsume, being a jerk, pouted, then turned around and headed back to her dorm. Sighing, Natsume ran his hand through his hair. Mikan was impossible. But he still loved her.  
~Back with Amu~  
Amu ducked her head, then realized that she had just stuck her head into the pillow. Gasping, her head shot up.  
"I know..." Amu sighed, and Ikuto's smirking face popped into her head again. Mentally chucking a pillow at Ikuto's face, Amu remembered the way his touch had felt like upon her skin. Taking a shaky breath, Amu looked up at her charas, a hopeful expression on her face.  
"I.....I think......I might.....like him." she whispered through unmoving lips as her face turned as red as a tomato.  
"HA! You owe ME 10 bucks Ran!" Miki declared happily. Amu glared at her charas. She had just poured her heart out to her charas, and THIS was the result.  
"It's OK, Amu-chan! You KNOW Ikuto feels the same way, so tell him!" Sue encouraged, smiling. Amu sighed, muttered, night, then turned off the lamp. 'Tomorrow,'Amu thought,'I'll tell him.'~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_The Next Day!~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Put some hip into it, Onii-chan!" Rylee wailed to her older brother, Ikuto. Ikuto sighed,'Why me?' he thought shaking his head. Rylee then poked her brother rapidly in the stomach. Ikuto glared at Rylee who, thanks to his smart ass comment, was dressed up as a hula girl.  
"Cruse Halloween." Ikuto muttered under her breath. Rylee slapped him. Ikuto then began to curse in a long stream that caused Rylee's eyes to become like plates. Suddenly a blond girl with blue eyed, dressed up as a witch, popped out of nowhere.  
"Dude......I'm sooooo using those words at school tomorrow~!" the girl chirped. 'Holy shit.....I'm so dead is she does.' Ikuto thought, nervously.  
"Uhhhhh, how about I give you ice cream for free if you never use those words again at school." Ikuto said, in an adult like manner. The girl's blue eyes flickered with amusement. Iktuo gulped, he had only seen that look once before. On Hotaru and Rima.  
"OK, I won't use them at school. I'll use them here, out of school." the girl said, in a sweet innocent tone. 'Well, at least she's not using it at school.' Ikuto thought, glanced at the girls. Rylee was talking to the girl, as he later found out to be Erin, about how they should be friends. 'This is going to be a long Halloween.' Ikuto thought, then took the girls for ice cream.  
~With Amu~  
Amu gulped, it was a mistake she had told her charas. They ended up giving her a make over that went with a costume they stole from a Halloween store, or as they put, 'borrowed.' Amu walked briskly through the academy, despite the looks of boys every where.  
Amu was tempted to use her Alice on them, which was water. But she decided against it, for many of the kids here probably had just as good ones to counter with.  
By the way, Amu was dressed up as a sailor. You know, the one with the really short dress? Yep, that one. Amu glanced nervously around. Suddenly, a sweet treat sounded great, so she headed to the local ice cream parlor, she had enough time before Ruka's party anyways.  
~With Natsume And Mikan, with Mikan's POV~  
I felt my face turn red when Natsume grabbed my hand in front of everyone. Oh crud, Permy was glaring at me. 'If only looks could kill!' I thought, almost melting. Natsume, dressed up as kitty, by popular demand, and dare, shot me a puzzled look. I shrugged, as tried to hid in my red cape thingy. I was red ridding hood.  
Natsume looked at me, and then to make things worse, kissed my cheek. I blushed scarlet, then pouted.  
"Jeez, Natsume! I'm sure by now EVERYONE knows we're going out!" I complained. Natsume just chuckled. 'Doesn't he realize what the girls are going to do to me?!' I thought, angrily. Natsume then whispered,"We're here." I felt myself slip into this blissful routine. After all, it finally looked like Natsume liked me back. Right?  
~With Hotaur and Ruka~  
"Aren't you going to help me, Hotaru-chan?" Ruka asked, on a chair, placing a banner to signal that the party was in the boy's dorm's basement. Hotaru looked up from her magazine.  
"No." was her simple reply. Ruka sighed. Tonight is supposed to be the night he was going to tell everyone that he and Hotaru were going out. Apparently, Hotaru had other plans. Dressed up as robot, Hotaru's expression matched a robots. He on the other hand, was a bunny.  
Hotaru then looked up and said,"Sorry, but I think I sprained my ankle yesterday." Ruka's expression soften then nodded. ~With Amu, Iktuo, Rylee, and Erin!~  
"I-Ikuto?" Amu asked, seeing Ikuto across the place. He looked like he was being tortured by.........two little girls. 'Wait, is that Rylee and Erin?' Amu thought. Ikuto looked up, surprised.  
"Hi Amu." Ikuto said.  
"Aloha Amu-Mrs.-Soon-To-Be-Tysokomi!" Rylee said, arms flailing.  
"That's your brother's girl friend?" Erin whispered. Ikuto shot Amu a apologetic glance. Amu nodded, signaling that it was OK. Ikuto whispered something to the girls and they giggled.  
"Hey, Amu." Ikuto said.  
"H-Hi Ikuto." Amu whispered.  
"Soooo."  
"Um, Ikuto, I have something to tell you."  
"Yeah?"  
"Ummm, I like you."

"Ikuto?" Amu whispered. And the Ikuto kissed her. Now Erin can add the descriptive stuff if she wants too. Erin: Screw that!  
"Let's go to Ruka's party together." Ikuto whispered seductively. Amu nodded, and suddenly the two girls were behind them as they walked to the party.

Erin's writing the rest! Erin: Screw that too! You're doin' that! Rylee: Fine! =.=~At Ruka's Party!~  
Everyone crowed into the basement. It was cramped, hot, and it smelt as if something had died. Yet everyone was having an awesome time, the food was awesome, the music was the latest, and the costumes were rockin'. Ruka and Hotaru had told their friends about them and this was there reaction: FINALLY! Shocked at this every one explained that they had been waiting for this forever.  
Tadase found out about Amu and Ikuto, then, sadly, threw himself off a cliff. And in even sadder news, Tadase survived the fall. Now, I will in Tadamu fans!  
Mikan and Natsume dealt with the new paparazzi, and were later found making out in a corner! Yep, we saw you, Natsume and Mikan! *wink*  
Rylee and Youichi stayed together forever, and Sam never stole him from Rylee. ((My friend))  
Ikuto and Amu became the couple of the year, and later married after leaving high school, all the same for the rest of the couples.  
~Happily Ever After!~  
Rylee: I hope you liked it! And don't worry, this is the first of many stories to come! ;)  
Erin: *groans* NOOO! SHOOT ME!  
Natsume: Gladly  
Erin: You're mean~!  
Mikan: Yeah, Natsume, be nice!  
Ikuto: Life's not fair, get over it!  
Youichi: *is sitting in Rylee's lap* Like that would ever happen  
Amu and Ikuto: *stare lovingly into each other's eyes*  
Tadase: GET A ROOM!  
Rylee: Erin, come to my driveway ever again and I'll cut you effing head off!  
Erin: What? Are you out of your effing mind?  
Rylee: *pulls out switchblade*  
Erin: You really are out of your effing mind!  
Rylee: Zang Zadam!  
Dane Cook: That's my line!  
Hotaur and Rima: No flames please *grab baka bazookas* or else


End file.
